In radiographic imaging for medical diagnostics, a radiographic image detection apparatus is known that employs a radiographic imaging device (referred to below as an electronic cassette) to detect radiation that has passed through an imaging subject, and to convert the radiation into an electrical signal. Electronic cassettes include those employing a direct conversion method to convert radiation directly to an electrical signal by storing charge, and those that employ an indirect conversion method wherein radiation is first converted into visible light by a scintillator, and the visible light is then converted by solid state detection elements into an electrical signal by storing charge. Electronic cassettes have the advantage that radiographic images can be displayed immediately after imaging, and are becoming widely used.
Imaging has hitherto been performed employing films or electronic cassettes of varying sizes depending on the imaging site and imaging procedure. However, sometimes it is difficult to acquire plural electronic cassettes of varying sizes due to the high cost of electronic cassettes. In order to address this issue, electronic cassettes have recently been proposed in which the imaging surface area can be adjusted to match the imaging site by employing a single sheet flexible base, such as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-205155